


Playmates

by MahouShoujoFangirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idk what else to tag this lol, just spinel and pink pearl being adorable goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouShoujoFangirl/pseuds/MahouShoujoFangirl
Summary: Just Spinel and Pink Pearl playing around
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Playmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, its been a while since I've written a new fic. Here's my first fic of a cartoon. I really miss Steven Universe so I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy :D

"Hey! Hey! Look here!"  
Pink Pearl looked back at Spinel, who was standing on her head.  
"What do you think?" Spinel asked, clapping her legs together.  
"I can do that too, no big deal" Pink Pearl scoffed. Sje bent down and put her hands on the ground, then legs leave her ground. But she was only able to balance for two seconds, before she fell on her face. Spinel began to laugh.  
"Its not funny! I-I meant to do that!" Pink Pearl pouted.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Spinel said, still laughing.  
"Alright then, can you do this?" Pink Pearl asked. She began to juggle some balls. She then threw them in the air, and caught one on her head and the other two woth her hands. She then bowed. Spinel clapped.  
"That was amazing!" she said. "Now watch me!"  
Spinel began to juggle too. She then threw the balls in the air and stood on her legs. She then juggled with her legs. Once she was done, she bowed.  
"Wow! How did you do that?" Pink Pearl asked, impressed.  
"I'm just very flexible" Spinel bragged.

Suddenly, Spinel touched Pink Pearl's shoulder.  
"Tag! You're it!" she exclaimed and ran away.  
"Hey! You can't do that! I'm gonna get you!"  
Pink Pearl rushed down the corridor after Spinel.  
"You can't catch me!" Spinel looked back and teased. Suddenly, she tripped and fell. Pink Pearl took the chance and touched Spinel's shoulder.  
"Tag! You're it!" said Pink Pearl.  
"Aw, no fair!" Spinel whined.  
"I caught you fair and square! Now you're it!" said Pink Pearl.

"Wow, you're so fun to play with!" said Spinel.  
"You too!" said Pink Pearl. "Your tricks are amazing!"  
"Thank you" Spinel said.  
"You know what?" Pink Pearl said.  
"You really remind me of...." they both began, then stopped. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute. In each other, they saw the person they had both loved the most - the same person who had also hurt them.  
"I don't know why she ever left you" said Pink Pearl. "You make everything so fun!"  
"I guess that was the problem" Spinel said. "I was too much for her. She hurt you too, didn't she?"  
Pink Pearl nodded. Her eyes began to get misty. Spinel placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey, its okay. We'll heal together. We'll both learn to love again."  
Pink Pearl wiped her tears.  
"Yeah" she said. "Anyways, do you wanna continue playing?"  
"Yeah, you're it now!"


End file.
